Legendary Goddess
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: Formerly known as Otohime. You are an ordinary girl until you meet Kurama
1. Default Chapter

Good morning everyone!  It is I, Sakura!  I am now doing an insert yourself story for Kurama fans.  And, as a special treat, my brother Tatara has come!

Fangirls:  Oh Tatara!  We love you!

Saku: *Uses Sana Kurata's plastic hammer* Off him now!

Tatara:  I am looking forward to a good story.

Saku: And Kurama is here!

Kurama enters.  *One girl dies of a heat blush*

Kurama: A new story, Sakura?  I am thrilled.  It is about me with some strange girl, right?

Saku:  Don't insult the reader!

Kurama: Sorry Miss.  I didn't mean to be rude.

Saku: That's more like it!

All right people, on with the show!  But first, a disclaimer!

Hiei walks out carrying a sign.  He begins to read it.

Hiei: Sakura does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Let's go!

          You were pissed.  You were going on Spring Break to Kansas (an Boorriinngg!).  You were going to miss Kurama in action and that sucked.  Your teacher had given you your make-up work in advance to do on the airplane.  You pulled your _________(hair length) behind your ears.  Your _____(eye color) stared at the assignment.  An ode!  How boring. (an I had to do one.  It sucked!)  "_____(your name)!  Time to go! "Your mother calls you.  You make your way out to the car.  But when you looked around, your mother's car wasn't there.  

            "Hello sweetheart.  Aren't you a pretty one?" A voice said behind you.  You quickly turned around.  There was Goki from your favorite TV. show, Yu Yu Hakusho!  Goki grabbed you before you could do anything.

In fact, you couldn't do anything.  Goki grabbed you.  You tried hitting him on the back.  Nothing worked.  You screamed for help.  "Let the girl go."Goki turned around.  It was Kurama!  Goki immediately dropped you.  Kurama caught you before you hit the ground.  "Are you all right, miss?" Kurama asked you.  "Yes, I'm fine." You blushed.  And before you knew it, you fell asleep in Kurama's arms.

Sooooooooo?  What did you think?  I am really sorry it is so short.  I have got to cure my writer's block!  Please, please, please, please review and look at my bio.  If I have more than 5 reviews by the time I get back from spring break, I will continue the story.  Thanks for reading.

Love always, 

Samurai Girl Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!  Thanks so much to Sam Neesung.  Please keep on reviewing and helping me!

This chapter will explain why Goki wanted you. **Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  On with the ficcy!**

Chapter 2 

****

****

****

"How long do we have to sit here?"  "Until the hot chick wakes up."  You opened your eyes.  "Huh?  Where am I?"  You asked.  For some reason or another, you fell asleep (thanks Sam!!).  "See, Urameshi!  You woke up ____!  Don't worry baby, the great Kazuma Kuwabara will protect you!"  "No thanks. "You say.    "So, Miss _____, you are finally awake.  My name is Koenma, and I am ruler of the spirit world. "Koenma said.  "Hey, I'm Yusuke Urameshi"said the boy that woke you up.  "Hn" A boy with spiky hair said.  "That is Hiei.  I am Kurama.  It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  He kissed your hand and you blushed.  "And I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"  "Yes, we have established that fact." You say.  "Do you know why you are here, ___?"Koenma asked.  You shook your head.  

"Well…you are a goddess." Koenma said sheepishly.  "I'm a… a… a WHAT?!"  You asked.  "Please, let me finish.  Your mother was the great goddess of the Orohime.  But your father was a human.  Goki was after you because you carry infinite power with your high spirit energy from your father and celestial powers from your mother. "Koenma finished.  "That's nice, but where am I?"  You ask.  "You are in Koenma's office.  But we will be shortly be taking you to master Genkai's." Kurama explained.  "We have just one more matter to discuss…" Come on pacifier breath!  While we are young!"  Yusuke was more impatient in real life than he was in the animated show.  "All right sheesh.  ___, someone will need to protect you until you figure out how to use your powers.  Choose any one of the boys. "Koenma finished.  "Ummm…Kurama." You decided, and pointed to him.  "It would be my honor to protect as lovely a woman as yourself."  Kurama said.

You made it finally to Genkai's.  Outside, there were three women waiting.  One looked about twelve, with aqua hair and amber eyes, the same as Hiei's.  The second was about fourteen years old with blue eyes and brown hair, the same as Koenma's(A.N/Koenma was in his teenage form.  The girl is me! An OC).  The final looked as old as your grandmother.  She had pink hair and brown eyes.  All three women stood up to greet the guests.  "Hello.  My name is Yukina.  It is a pleasure to meet you, _____." The blue haired one said.  "Hiya!  My name is Sakura Kobayashi, but call me Sakura.  I will be helping you train and etc.  Pleasure to meet'cha!" The brown haired one said.  She seems nice.  You thought.  "My name is Genkai, and I will work you like a dog to get you up to speed.  So get whatever sleep you dimwits can.  Training starts tomarrow." The old one said.  "Would you all like to come in?  Dinner is being prepared right now." Yukina said smiling.  "I will show you to your room.  And I will wake you up in the morning." Sakura said.  You ate dinner and Sakura showed you around.  "I have got to go home, my little sister has a project due for summer school, so I will be here in the early afternoon." Sakura said.  "I'll see you later!"  She smiled and waved.  You liked Sakura.  She was Koenma's half sister.  She was funny and an Orohime like you.  "___.  _____.  _______!"  You whipped around and Kurama was behind you.  "Are you ready for bed?" He asked.  You yawned, answering his question.  He showed you to your room.  "My room is across from yours, so if you need anything, just knock."   "All right. " You said.  You looked into his green orbs.  Even though you hated to admit it, you were falling for him like a sack of potatoes.  He kissed you on the cheek.  "Good night, ______" He said.  You blushed and got ready for bed, still blushing.  You needed as much sleep as possible, for Yusuke had told you training was tough, so he would do it with you.  You let the calm waters of sleep claim you as you drifted off.

Did you like it?  If anyone has suggestions about training, tell me!  As always, read and review this story and my other three poems.  Also look at my bio!

Love always,

Sakura Kobayashi


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone that reviewed!  A very special thanks to Isis-san.  I shall give you a free cookie!  By the by, I will not update for a while on account of Spring Break!  Also, I realized that in the first chapter I said that you would be on spring break, but then Sakura said her sister was in summer school!  Sorry for all the confusion! (If there was any to begin with).

All right folks, here it is! Training and Cool powers!

I do not own anything.

Chapter Three 

****

****

Someone was shaking you.  You immediately grabbed your pillow and began to swing it with all your might.  "Well, good morning to you too!"  You stopped swinging and wiped your eyes.  You had been whacking Kurama!  "Uh…oops?" You said, a little embarrassed.  "Do not worry about it.  I have made you breakfast.  Get dressed and eat quickly, for Genkai will train you.  She will give you your daily schedule.  See you outside."  He flashed that gorgeous smile in your direction, and left.  You were wearing a kimono type top(courtesy of Yukina) and lounge pants.  "There you are, new dimwit.  Come here.  I will give you your schedule.  Not everyday will be like this, but it will be similar.  And yes, Sakura will be coming with lunch and will help you make dinner with Yukina." Genkai finished.  Your day looked like this:

8:00-10:00=Group training

10:00-12:00=Genkai chooses a game to play

12:00-1:15=Kurama Training

1:30-3:30=lunch and break

3:30-6:00=Shopping with Yukina and Sakura 

6:00-7:15=Prepare dinner 

The rest of the day is yours

"All right!  Let's start!"  You said energetically.  "Hn."  "Let us begin."  "It's time to kick some ass!"  "Mind your language Urameshi!  This is a lady you're talking to!"

"All right, dimwits.  I want to have you race from that rock to the river and back.  Ready, go!" Genkai said.  Hiei finished in three minutes.  Kurama in ten.  Yusuke in twelve, you with fifteen, and Kuwabara with twenty.  Next you did push-ups, sid-ups, and crunches.  You played tag and football.  By the time it was ten o'clock, you were exasted.  "Good training today.  Dimwit, midget, and retard, come with me.  Smart one and new kid go play by yourselves." Genkai said.  "All right, let us start.  Try to think about an object coming into your hand, and let the energy gather there."  You did as Kurama said.  You closed your eyes and thought about holding a scythe.  "I am very proud of you _____.  You did a great job.  You opened your eyes and saw a ___(favorite color)scythe.  "Holy Enma…(A.N.sorry! couldn't resist.^_^)…"  You could barley breathe.  It was beautiful.  The next hour was defense.  You saw Kurama's rose whip.  It was even cooler live!  But not so cool when he was trying to kill you with it.  You were defending yourself when you accidentally bumped into Kurama.  The scene: he was on top of you, topless!  You had ripped off his shirt by accident with your scythe!  "Are you all right,____?" He asked.  "Yeah…I'm fine." You blushed.

Before anything could happen, a voice rang out: "Who the hell is hungry??"

It was Sakura!  She had brought lunch.  "Hi ____!  How was training?" She asked you.  You told her of the presidios events.  She giggled.  "I would have loved to see that!  Kurama is so hot!" She giggled again.  "What was that?" Hiei asked.  "Nothing!"  You both said.  She had gotten food from her brother, Tatara.  "He lives in the Orohime town, so we made some traditional dishes.  This is vudada.  It is like an Asian taco…soft shell.  This is winson, a soup.  And this…'she pulled something out, "is a cherry pie." She said proudly.  "From who?"  You asked.  "My mom.  Her name is Sango by the way.  What are you waiting for?  Dig in!" She laughed and began to eat.  You two decided after your training was over and you went shopping, you would go to Nilisan, the capitol town of the Orohime.  You didn't know that much about the other girl, Yukina, but you knew you loved Sakura.  After lunch, you picked up Yukina.  The more you two began to talk, the more you liked each other.  "All right you guys, I just created the barrirer from human to demon world open.  Let's go!" Sakura said.  Where all three of you landed was like paradise.  Nilisan was a charming town.  It was filled with shops and inns and suites.  "Hey!  There is a clothing store!  Let's go in!" Yukina said.  You nodded and got some very pretty outfits.  "Come on, you guys.  I know the fountain of the Legendary Goddess.  If _____is really a descendent of them, maybe they will make contact with the Great Goddess herself." Sakura reasoned.  It was getting dark, and the cheer that had been in the town had somehow disappeared.  "There it is." Sakura whispered.  "The shrine of the Great Goddess."  You stepped in.  It was a beautiful fountain with pillars everywhere.  Suddenly, there was laughter.  "_______.  My grand daughter, Otohime.  Welcome to my shrine.  I am Shirahime, your grandmother."  "Holy shit for crap." Yukina whispered(yes Yukina!).  "You will be faced with a terrible peril.  You will need these." The laughter came again then disappeared.  "Well?  What is it?"  Sakura asked.  "It's…a jar of ashes?" You look at Yukina and Sakura, confused.  Why did she say she was your grandmother?  Why did she call you Otohime?

When the three of got back, all the boys had left you was a cup of noodles, and that was courtesy of Kurama.  You heated up a cup of ramen, ate, and went to bed, only to be woken up by an argument between friends…

Did you like it?  I spent 2 hours on it! There wasn't much Kurama action, but I promise, there will be in chappie 4 or 5. Please review!  And please read my other stories and review them!

Love always,

Sakura Kobayashi 


	4. Chapter4

All right people!  I have the next two chapters planned!  I think your moment with Kurama will be in this one.  To angry person, I have two male Ocs in this.  Not because of you, but because I planned them in.  And I have brought Tatara in to help with the fourth chapter!

Tatara: you might meet me in this story.  I hope that you like me!

I don't own anything.

Chapter Four 

****

****

You had just been drifting off to sleep when you heard two people talking.  Or were they arguing?  "You have gone soft, Kurama.  She is a complete insult to the Makaian race (demon race).  I can't believe you have feelings for _her._" Hiei said nastily as you looked out of your window.  "She is _perfect_ forbidden one.  Besides, you have those _feelings_ for a human girl as well." Kurama retorted.  "Baka Kitsune (idiot fox).  She is a demon, but raised in the human world.  At least she has a brain." Hiei sneered.  Wait a minute; Kurama and Hiei were in love with two separate girls?  Wait another minute…Hiei in_ **love**_?  And Kurama fancied someone as well!  You listened well into the night as the two supposed best friends and partners-in-crime were fighting.  There were a lot of insults that you had never heard of, but you had a feeling it was all as hell bad.  Eventually with a closing insult Hiei left, as Kurama just stared out at the night.  You got out of your room through the window.  You figured Kurama would be there for a while, so you went to spy on Hiei.  You caught him wandering the halls until he found a room and stopped in front of it.  It was Sakura's room!  Huh?  He entered her room and looked upon her sleeping form and he kissed her.  Yes, kissed her! (just to let you know, this whole scene with Hiei will play out.  It is buying Kurama a break!)  You slowly backed out of the room.  Hiei had a crush on Sakura!  You decided to head back towards Kurama.  When you got to where he used to be, he wasn't there.  Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder.  You whipped around and there as the most beautiful thing you had ever seen (what is it?).  He had long silver hair and golden eyes.  He had fox ears and a tail.  You could feel a blush coming on.  For some reason, it felt familiar, like you know this fox-demon.  "Hello _______."  It said.  "Do I know you?" You asked.  "Of course.  I am Yoko Kurama.  I am the true form of the one you call Kurama.  And just to let you know, he feels for you, _____.  I can't blame him of course, since I lust for you.  Will you be my mate and Kurama's bride?" Yoko asked.  "Y…y…yes!" you manage to spit out.  (This is going to be corny.)

He engulfs you in a passionate kiss.  His arms and tail are around your waist and your arms are around his neck.  "I am going to mark you know.  This means you will belong to me." And with that, his fangs went into your skin.  You whimpered from the pain.  He stroked your cheek and comforted you.  He had sucked a lot of the blood away, so you were sleepy.  You dozed off in his arms.  He kissed you on the cheek.  "Sleep well, koibito."

You woke up refreshed.  You then remembered what happened last night between you and Kurama.  You blushed.  Then you remembered what happened between Hiei and Kurama and Hiei and Sakura.  Boy, you thought, Hiei gets around!   You heard a knock on the door.  Yukina entered with a tray of miso soup, fish, and pickles.  "Did you sleep well, _____?" I am afraid that Sakura didn't. She keeps saying someone entered her room last night.  I believe her, but…she doesn't know who or what it was.  The energy print was different like none other."  Yukina said.  If Sakura said she didn't know who it was, then it couldn't have been Hiei, you reasoned.  "___, are you O.K.?"  Yukina asked, looking concerned.   "Oh, yea.  What were you saying?" You asked her.  "Today, Sakura's two brothers, Tatara and Keitaro, are coming.  Tatara lives in Nilisan, so he should know about that Otohime.  And Keitaro is a boy genius!" Yukina sounded excited.  "So there will be no training today?" You asked her with an excited grin on your face.   "Yes!  No training.  Oh, ______, do you mind if I talk to you about something?  I don't think Sakura will understand."  "Sure.  Shoot me."  "Well…Hiei-san woke up this morning a little…what would you call it?  Oh yes, happy.  He was a lot more pleasant then usual.  I am a little worried about you too.  What is the jar of ashes for?  What peril will we face?" Yukina began to cry.  From your perspective, it looked like Hiei was happy from the kiss he gave Sakura.  But she was upset because she was worried about you and Hiei.  All you could do was offer her comfort away from that moron Kuwabara.  

What did you think?  I spent a lot of time with the kissing scene.  Oh and another thing.  What would you like to happen between Sakura and Hiei?

Make a little love confession scene and make them a couple Have them actually be a couple Forget about them Or choice D, make a love scene and then write an Oc story with a first date and crap like that 

This is up to you!  I would go with choice d, but I want to make my readers happy as well as myself!  Tell me your reply in a review!  Heh, fell in my reviewing trap!

Love always, 

Samurai Girl Sakura


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

On a mission!

I don't own squat.

"Hiei, I'm tired." Sakura complained.  For the past three days you had been traveling across Makaian plains, through marshes and bog, and swamps (ewww!).  You and Sakura had been complaining nonstop for the past few days, and you noticed that Hiei always had his hand at his sword.  Probably in case some stupid teenage girls got on his nerves.  "Baka girl, **will you ever shut up?**" Hiei screamed.  "Well excuse me for speaking my mind!" Sakura retorted.  You laughed and then sweat dropped.  They were meant for each other.  You remembered Kurama and felt a tear in your eye.  You needed to get to Taonmis before it was to late!

***In Taonmis castle

"Kurama, will they come to save us?" Yukina asked.  Both of them had been beated bloody for nothing.  They were being tortured.  "That I do not know.  But if they do not come to rescue us, my human form will surley die, and I will live as Youko Kurama." Kurama looked out the prison cell window.  "Please…let them make it!" Kurama said.  "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, grant this wish tonight…" Yukina chanted.  'Please, let them come…!'

***Back to you

You had set up camp about two days worth of walking to Taonmis.  "____ are you hungry?  I made some Orohime style ramen.  Do you want any?" Sakura asked you.  Hiei was already eating his share of the noodles, so you figured it was good. Just as Sakura handed you the bowl, you heard some laughter. (a.n. you get to meet the bad guy!  Hooray!  I mean boo…)  "So ____, you are Otohime.  What a dissapointment.  We were all hoping it would be Sakura!  Figuring how I know her…" A figure stepped out of the shadows.  A 21-looking man came out.  He had violet eyes and silver hair.  "I am Yueh, leader of the Taonmis.  And I will have that ash, no matter what!" Yueh laughed again. (a.n. He is Yueh from Card Captor Sakura!)  A bunch of demons began to gang up on all three of you (Hiei, Sakura and you).  Hiei began to fight with Yueh while Sakura began to form her weapon; a scythe of blue with a little lantern ball hanging off of it.  A lot of the demons lost their souls as each one went into the ball.  "What are you staring at?  Run!" Sakura shouted.  "No!  I will fight with you!" You shouted.  You formed your weapon as well and began to fight.  Suddenly, you heard a scream.  "Hiei!"  Yueh dragged Hiei's body as all of the demons ran off too fast for you to see them.  "No Hiei!" Sakura was injured badly, but she continued to scream non-the-less.  "We will find Hiei.  We will find him."

That was short, I know, but please review this and my other stories!  


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!  I last updated Monday.  Sorry I cudn' update sooner!  I had my mock exams for ninth grade and they were really hard.  I have had very few reviews for two of my stories, Disease and First Try, so I am sad.  Will you please review them?  Thanks to all my kind reviewers.  Help me reach my review goal of 100!  Here we go!

I do not own anything.

Chapter 7 

**Sigh**, you sighed yet again.  Since Hiei was taken, Sakura had been on autopilot.  She was zoned out and miserable.  You had bought a map from a traveling Youko, so you knew somewhat where you were going.  "Sakura, are we there yet?" You asked.  " Mmmhmm…almost.  We are almost there." Sakura said and zoned out again.  That was the first time she gave a complete sentence in a week.  'Poor girl.  Just because Kurama is gone doesn't mean I can space out' You thought.  "Holy shitting crap…" Sakura leaked.  There was a humongous castle.  It had marble pillars and a fountain in front.  It looked very Chinese.  "This is it, Taonmis castle." Sakura said.  "Home of Yueh…" She shuddered.  How did Sakura and Yueh know each other?  And what the friggin' hell had the ash had to do with anything?  You had begun to wear the ash in a bottle around your neck.  You didn't want to lose it now.  "Well, well, well, look what I caught.  Two lovely little flies."  It was that spider dude from Rescue Yukina! (I completely forgot his name.  What was it?)   "Get ready to kick some ass, _____" Sakura whispered.  You formed your scythes and began to slash open spider-dudes web.  "I'll take on the web, you take spider dude!" Sakura yelled to you.  You gulped.  Your first fight! (This is gonna suck.) " Alright…umm…hyahh!" You began slicing his body into different sections.  "How could I lose?" Spider dude said in his last breath.  "Yes!  Right on target!" Sakura said.  The two of you began to walk on.

***********************Taonmis Castle dungeon

"Well, Hiei, I see you joined our party.  We'll have a lot of fun." A deep voice said.  "Hn.  Youko, pleasant.  Have you kept Yukina entertained?" Hiei smirked.  (This is gonna make Shuiichi people cry….) "Hiei, the reason I am here is because Shuiichi did not make it.  They beat him up too hard in his human body.  I will live on instead." "What?  Oh…okay…" Hiei then went into a dark corner of the dungeon.  "____ and Sakura are making there way through the castle." Hiei's Jagan glowed.  " Please…" Yukina was talking in her sleep.  " Help me ____! " Yukina groaned.  "Poor girl…she has been saying that in her sleep for days." Youko said.  " As soon as we are out of here, we will have a double wedding for Sakura and ___.  How does that sound, Hiei?" "Hn.  Stupid ningen things…yes." Hiei said.  Youko chuckled.  '____…please come!'

What did you think?  I love that chapter.  Any ideas are welcomed.  As always, please review.  Please read Azu Manga Daioh as well!  It is like a Japanese peanuts.  Very funny stuff!  Anyway…please review this and my other stories!

Love always,

Sakura 'future Jaganshi' Kobayashi


End file.
